Não podia acreditar que você tivesse morrido
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Sam não estava com o resto de sua equipe quando Daniel morreu, mas estava lá no momento em que ele miraculosamente voltou à vida. Gift of the Gods pela perspectiva de Sam.


Sam não estava presente quando Daniel morreu. Como haviam perdido a sala de controle, estava trabalhando na sala de controle secundária, calculando e tentando encontrar um modo de salvar o planeta da explosão. Estava separada do resto de equipe, tentando aproveitar ao máximo suas habilidades.

Quando decidiram tentar encontrar o algoritmo que mantinha o portal aberto, a escolha mais óbvia para realizar a tarefa era ela. Mas então Teal'c os lembrou de que o algoritmo provavelmente estaria em Goa'uld. Daniel teria de ir. E por mais que ela odiasse isso, seria mais útil naquela sala do que lutando com os outros. Estava trabalhando na possibilidade de utilizar os cabos que carregavam o portal para atingir todos os Jaffa na sala com uma corrente forte o bastante para os desacordar quando viu O'Neill e Teal'c passando.

"Senhor?" Perguntou enquanto procurava Daniel com o olhar, e quando não obteve resposta, continuou. "O que aconteceu? Qual foi o resultado? Onde está Daniel?"

O'Neill permaneceu em silêncio, foi Teal'c que forneceu uma resposta. "O Dr. Daniel Jackson pereceu em combate."

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas a tensão dos colegas confirmava o que havia ouvido. Queria perguntar se tinham certeza, mas Teal'c não teria dito isso se não tivesse certeza. Em vez disso, resolveu ser profissional. "Tenho um plano para retomar a base, mas vou precisar de alguns equipamentos dos laboratórios, vou pegar uma equipe para tentar atravessar até eles."

Ela saiu deixando-os para trás, tentando inutilmente não pensar no que havia ouvido. Daniel estava morto? Não podia acreditar. Queria saber mais sobre o que tinha acontecido, sobre como tinha acontecido. Não podia deixar de pensar que isso não teria acontecido se ela tivesse ido, como era o plano original.

Tudo o que poderia fazer era seguir trabalhando, encontrar um modo de parar a invasão e depois liberar o portal.

Só que Sam não viu Daniel morrer, então não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez houvesse esperança. Dois anos antes, haviam esvaziado o apartamento de Daniel para depois descobrir que ele ainda estava vivo. Mesmo que Teal'c tivesse certeza de que Daniel estava morto, eles sabiam muito bem que memórias podiam não ser confiáveis.

Era uma esperança vã, mas na qual se segurava. Era mais fácil trabalhar se pensasse que havia alguma esperança. Não sabia exatamente como verbalizar o que passava em sua mente. Em algum momento, passou a pensar na equipe SG-1 como sua família. A ideia de que Daniel pudesse estar morto a atingiu com mais força do que a notícia de que seu pai estava em estado terminal, talvez porque não tivesse aceitado completamente aquela situação antes que ela fosse revertida.

Estava completando a arma quando um dos soldados veio para a chamar.

"O Coronel O'Neill está chamando, os soldados Jaffa foram atingidos por um laser e estão inconscientes."

Ela correu para a sala do portal. Lá, O'Neill e Teal'c atiravam contra os Jaffa restantes. Seus olhos deveriam a estar enganando, porque o soldado que estava de mãos erguidas no meio do campo de batalha se parecia com Daniel. Foi só quando o tiroteio cessou que pode ver que de fato era Daniel.

Ele e o coronel estavam discutindo, O'Neill se recusava a acreditar que fosse mesmo Daniel. Contudo, para Sam era muito mais fácil acreditar. Ela não havia testemunhado a morte. Finalmente, Daniel convenceu-o continuando a conversa que começou oito horas antes. Ele fez uma declaração enigmática e prometeu mais explicações. Era o bastante no momento, o que importava era que Daniel estava vivo.

O'Neill ajudou Daniel a se levantar e o abraçou. Quando o Coronel o largou, foi a vez de Sam o abraçar. O entusiasmo para o segurar entre os braços fez com que descuidadamente desajeitasse seus óculos.

"Eu não acreditei, não podia acreditar que você tivesse morrido." Disse ela contendo as lágrimas que ameaçavam vir.

Se entregando ao abraçado, Daniel respondeu. "Bom, na verdade eu morri. Só que não. E de certa forma sim. É meio complicado, você tem mais condições de entender isso do que eu. Vou explicar tudo assim que nós chegarmos na sala de reuniões."

A resposta deixou Sam ainda mais confusa, mas o que importava era que Daniel estava ali. Ficou surpresa ao perceber que o seu bem-estar era mais importante para ela do que a curiosidade científica de saber o que havia acontecido, ao menos por aquele momento. Não saberia dizer em que momento começou a se importar tanto com sua equipe, em que momento se tornaram mais do que meros colegas. Não importava, só o que importava era que não podia suportar a ideia de perder qualquer um deles.

Quando se separam, Sam trazia o mesmo sorriso que contagiou a todos. Talvez apenas por um momento pudessem esquecer o que aconteceu. Em alguns minutos teriam de se reunir com o General Hammond para descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas naquele momento eram apenas uma família feliz pelo retorno milagroso de um dos membros.

* * *

História baseada no audiobook 1.1 da coleção Stargate da Big Fish. Se você não conhece a história, eu sugiro que vá escutar ela imediatamente.

Apesar de funcionar com uma história isolada, também acompanha as versões de Jack (Ninguém é deixado para trás) e Teal'c (Doutor Daniel Jackson pereceu em combate).


End file.
